Talk:Comic/Game Universe Timeline
There is no other Comic/Game comparative timeline. Therefore there is no existing page respective to this topic. I request you cease undo-ing my edits so that I may build this page. Should the final version of the page be unsatisfactory in terms of usefulness, I will be completely open to discussion. Until then this page shall remain a work in progress and I respectfully request that it is left in tact Dunmeri (talk) 21:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :There's hardly any point, while the two are in the same universe it's confusing to have them both in a single article relating to timeline. The respective pages are there on their own. *Video Game Timeline *Storyline (By Issue) Due to the very limited time frames in the comics there's no real dates and the like for the comics in terms of dates, again there's little reason as they both follow separate storyline and having them both is just confusing. I'm not adding the deletion tag to be a prick, I'm doing it for a reason. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) As of right now I can see how it is confusing, though were it completed, your opinions may change. All I ask is that you give it the chance to reach a finalized, presentable version. At that point it should be decided whether or not it should stay. Personally I think the comparison of the two events provides important unity between the two stories which, after all, happen within the same universe. Dunmeri (talk) 21:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) It's a completely pointless and complicated page, to be honest. It serves no purpose, yes a page like this doesn't exist, but there's a reason for it. If you say we should rank it when it's done - then at least finish the page before positing, don't add a couple of unformulated lines. At least take some coding from the already existing pages as a foundation. I say create a sandbox page of how you think this should be and then show it to an admin, don't just write a couple of lines and announce it needs to be a page, threatening to call the rozzers when people want it deleted. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 21:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) My browser is losing my edits as I add them, so I am publishing edits at checkpoints so I don't lose it all. Dunmeri (talk) 21:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Right now progress is slow because my edits are being removed as I make them. Dunmeri (talk) 21:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Then create a sandbox page for it, not an actual wiki page, hell, use your own user page if you want. When you submit !% of a page that seems complicated and unneeded, someone's going to slap a deletion template on it, and rightly so. It makes the place look unprofessional. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 21:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm not familiar with the term sandbox page. Could you perhaps elaborate, if it allows me to use the same page editor and eventually transfer it to the normal wiki, I am interested. Dunmeri (talk) 21:50, July 13, 2014 (UTC) User:Dunmeri/Sandbox I've gon ahead and made one for you. It's an extension to the userpage, they're usually used with experimental pages and what not. I say build this there and submit it to the admins. Then it can be decided on. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 22:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Dunmeri (talk) 22:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC)